


Seven Devils

by ShotsbyShae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsbyShae/pseuds/ShotsbyShae
Summary: What happens when two psychos stick you in a cell with the one person who hasn’t talked to you in six months with the intent to kill you both.





	Seven Devils

**See, I’ve come to burn your kingdom down.**

Secrets.

They tear people apart.

Destroy relationships, leaving nothing behind.

Sometimes the worst monsters we face, aren’t even monsters at all.

They’re human.

_It’s cold._

That’s your first thought.

You feel something warm and familiar draped lightly across your stomach – an arm. You smile to yourself, rolling into him for warmth. Instinctively, he pulls you closer into his chest sleepily, as you nuzzle your face against his neck.

You vaguely notice there was no give in the mattress when you rolled over – the first sign.

The second sign hits you as soon as your face is against his skin, inhaling deeply. The scent is different. No notes of leather and lavender, this is a deep, earthy tone.

Pulling your head back to look up at him, you see the thick, dark beard. “Shit,” you exclaim, barely above a whisper, as blue eyes jerk open to watch as you shove his chest roughly. “What the hell Rogers?”

“Sorry,” he fumbles the word as he sits up, reaching for the side of his head. The two of you slowly start to look around, realizing you’re in a cell made of metal bars. It’s about eight-foot tall and eight-foot wide with a dirt floor. “Where are we?”

You glance at the jeans you were wearing yesterday, before looking up at him, “I don’t know. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Just came back from Wakanda,” he replies, as he remembers overhearing the conversation you had with Tony. 

_“Yea, well maybe he should learn to be more than just the guy with shield,” you say it without thinking, a defensive reaction and Tony narrows his eyes at you. Neither of you know Steve is standing just outside the door listening. “Sorry.” _

_ “What happened with you two?” Stark questions. “I thought you were friends.” _

_“So did I,” you remark. “Now he’s all – I don’t know – entitled.”_

_“He has saved the world a couple times,” Tony shrugs his shoulders with a soft smile._

“I was going to talk to Tony, but I went for a walk instead.” He slowly stands up from the ground and you notice he’s still wearing his dark stealth suit from the mission. Steve offers his hand to you, “What about you?”

You take the assistance and allow him to pull you to your feet, dusting the dirt from your jeans as you think back, “I was headed out to check on Parker. Get some pizza.”

“We must have been drugged,” he states, walking over to the edge of the cell, wrapping his hands around the bars. He begins to pull and pry on the metal with everything he has – it doesn’t budge.

You move closer and watch quietly for a few moments as he struggles with the cell bars. “You can get us out of here, right?” you question as you watch him pulling at the bars, strain evident on his features. He doesn’t respond, so you try to prod a response out of him, “Steve?”

He slams his hands against the metal bars that won’t budge, frustration and anger in his tone, “Fuck.” There’s no enhanced strength to pry the bars apart, his mind feels cloudy as he realizes that he feels different.

Something is off.

“What’s wrong?” you sound frantic. “I thought you –”

“I’m just the guy with the shield, remember,” his words are harsh as he glares at you for a moment before turning to walk away from you.

***

Neither of you have spoken for nearly thirty minutes when the door to the outside of what appears to be a barn opens and in walks two bigger men. One’s bald, mid-forties and the other has a short crew-cut and appears to be late twenties maybe.

“Good,” the bald one states, he’s wielding a shotgun. “You’re awake.”

“Where are we?” Steve demands, moving closer to the cell door.

“How you feel pretty boy?” Crew-cut asks with a smug grin. “Little – weak – maybe?”

You glance between the men and Steve, “What did you do to him?”

“Little serum of our own we mixed up with some help from a friend,” the bald man states with a devious grin. “Makes you normal, just like the rest of us Captain.” Steve glares at the man as he speaks, jaw clenching in anger. “Let’s see how well you do without all the enhancements.”

“What does that mean? What do you want with us?” you question them, walking closer to where Steve stands.

“Out here is over three hundred acres of land,” the older man states. “Game is simple, you get a thirty-minute head start and then we come looking.”

“And you better pray we don’t find you,” the younger one says with a malicious smile.

Steve glances down at you, as you shake your head, “Some twisted version of hide and seek?”

“No darlin’,” the older one states, as crew-cut flips a light switch on the nearest wall, illuminating the small corner next to the cell in a pale-yellow light. “We hunt you down.”

Your heart drops as you stare at the wall, covered in photographs of the two men posing with various victims. All humans. All dead and posed like trophy kills hunters do when they hunt big game. Steve cuts his eyes down to you as you stare at the photos. There’s dozens of men and women on that wall. You feel his eyes on you and you glance up, hiding the fear that’s overwhelming you.

“Our family’s been doing it for generations,” the older one says. “Hunting people is more fun than any other animal there is. Never thought we’d get the chance to go after an Avenger, much less two.”

“Fucking psychos,” you say quietly.

The one with the crew-cut reaches through the bars quickly, grabbing you by the hair and jerking your face against them roughly. Steve starts to lunge for him, but the other man aims the shot gun, stopping him.

“Let her go,” Rogers snarls instead, staring at the man as he takes a long whiff from the scent of your hair.

“I won’t kill you right away,” he breathes against your cheek and bile rises in your throat. “I’ll take my time.” You grip the bars with your hands, pushing against them as you clench your jaw. “Slowly.”

He shoves you away, causing you to stumble over your feet at the sudden sideways motion. Steve grabs your arm, jerking you behind him quickly. His sudden protectiveness surprises you. He’s barely looked at you in six months, much less spoke to you.

“Better rest up,” you hear the older man state as the other one laughs before flipping the light back off. “We start at sundown.”

You don’t see them leave, only hear the door slam, because Steve’s wide frame blocks your view. Once the door shuts, his shoulders relax slightly as he turns around to look at you.

“You okay?” he questions, and you can hear the tinge of concern there.

You nod before you glance up at him, “What are we going to do?”

He sees the worry and fear in your eyes, “They’re just people. We’ve taken on bigger, right?”

“Yea, but we were prepared with tech and weapons and,” you hesitate as you look him up and down, “whatever it is that makes you, well, _you._”

“We’ll be fine,” he tries to reassure you as much as himself.

***

The barn is quiet and the two of you can hear the men as they approach, the younger one speaking, “The witch said the stuff would wear off in forty-eight hours.”

“We’ll have them caught before daylight,” the older one replies.

Steve is across the cell and on you before you realize it, his hand wrapping tightly around your arm, “Listen to me. If anything happens and we get separated, you run, and you don’t stop running no matter what.” The grip he has on your bicep is almost painful as he stares at you, his eyes pleading with you.

“I – I won’t leave you,” you shake your head.

“Dammit, for once listen to me,” his words come out angrily and you cut your eyes over to the door as it opens. Steve releases your arm as the two men enter the barn and stalk toward the cell, each holding a rifle and a twisted smile on their face.

“Let’s see how fast you can run now Captain,” the older man states as the younger one trains his rifle on you while he opens the lock to the cell. Swinging the door wide, the older one holds his rifle up at Steve as the two of you make your way slowly out of the cell and toward the door leading outside the barn.

It’s dark, eerily so, and the younger brother fires a warning shot into the air, causing you to duck as you glance behind to see him laughing with morbid excitement.

“You get thirty minutes,” the bald one yells out and you’re almost transfixed at how much enjoyment they’re getting out of this. Sick and twisted pleasure in seeing people run for their life.

It takes you a minute to realize Steve’s grabbed your hand and is pulling you along with him toward the tree line. The two of you running faster than you can ever remember running in your life. He takes the less likely of trail options, slightly rougher terrain and you run until it feels as if your lungs are going to explode.

“I can’t,” you pant, slowing to a stop as you lean against a large oak tree.

“You have to,” Steve responds as he turns back to you.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” you question him, glancing around the pitch-black woods.

“North,” he states knowingly, and you roll your eyes, _of course he knows._ “Come on, we have to keep moving.”

“You know we can’t out run them,” you say more to yourself, but he hears it as you push off the tree with a huff and start following him. Steve keeps the pace at a brisk walk instead of a run this time, glancing every so often to check on you.

It’s been at least an hour and after the fourth time he asks if you’re _okay,_ you snap, “Fucking stop!” He quits moving for a moment as you continue angrily past him, climbing across a downed tree. “You don’t get to play nice now.” You remark before he moves again, easily makes his way across the tree.

“What are you talking about?”

You look at him incredulously, “Really? You haven’t talked to me in like six months Steve.”

“We’re really going to do this now?” his tone skeptical.

“Why not?”

“Probably not the_ best_ time,” Steve remarks glancing over his shoulder.

You keep moving for a few feet before you say quietly, “Was it something I did?”

“No.”

Glancing at him with furrowed brows you ask, “What happened then?”

Steve looks over at you for a second before he narrows his eyes, his gaze moving past you to something behind you in the dark. “Is that – a cabin?” Turning quickly, you see the dark shape of what looks to be a small square building several hundred yards away. “I have an idea.” You look back up at to see a smile on his face. “We might not outrun them, but we can outsmart them.”

***

The fire Steve’s building in the fireplace illuminates the interior of the small, rundown cabin. Everything is dusty and covered in cobwebs. You’re busy rummaging through the drawers in the kitchen area, hoping for anything of usefulness.

“Shouldn’t be long,” he states as he stands up from in front of the fireplace. “Any luck?”

“Couple wooden spoons,” you say, then excitedly grab something that catches your attention. “Oh, we got scissors.”

“That’ll work.”

“And a steak knife,” you hold it up with smirk. “What are the odds?”

“Give me the scissors,” Steve walks over to where you’re standing. “You keep the knife.”

He takes them from you and shoves them carefully into the shaft of his boot as you easily tuck the knife at your lower back, in between your belt and the band of your jeans. Steve watches as you stare blankly across at the fire, while your finger begins to twirl a strand of your hair idly.

You’re nervous and he sees it.

It’s been a while since he’s seen you nervous.

Since he’s seen you at all.

“We’ll be okay,” he says softly, reassuringly. “I promise.”

Your eyes drift up to his slowly, “But we aren’t okay.” He takes a deep breath before he leans against the counter behind him. “We haven’t been. You were one of my _best_ friends and then you just weren’t and I – I need to know why.”

Steve folds his arms across his chest as he glances to the dirt covered floor, “Things changed. I can’t be that person for you. I tried, but I’m sorry, I just can’t be your friend.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense,” you remark. “We were friends before –”

“I love you,” his eyes meet yours as he drops the words like a grenade and your eyes widen at the revelation. “And I can’t be around you because it hurts. It hurts knowing I let you slip away.”

Your heart is in your throat as you stare at him in disbelief. As if things weren’t complicated enough in this moment with two psychos chasing the two of you through the woods fully intent on killing you, he drops this bombshell?

Steve’s just turned the world you thought you knew upside down and shook it like a snow globe.

***

The younger man enters the cabin first and sees you standing near the door with a wooden chair raised in your arms defensively. He aims his rifle at you, “Drop it.” You slowly do as he says, anger apparent on your features, while the bald one walks in behind him. “Where’s your friend?”

“He went out for more firewood,” you remark quietly, as the younger one pushes you towards the fireplace and into a dust covered chair.

“You got her?” the bald man questions his partner and the younger man pulls his pistol from its holster, leaning his rifle against the fireplace.

“Oh yea,” he responds with a malicious smile, turning to drag his index finger along your cheek. “I’ll be fine. You go bag the big one, take your time.”

As the younger one turns his attention to you, the other one turns back to the door, unaware of the man silently dropping from the wooden rafters above. Steve lands on the bald one’s shoulders expertly, stabbing the scissors into his chest as he does. The cry of pain from the man, causes the guy in front of you to turn his head, giving you the distraction you need. Slipping the knife from behind your back you drag it across the fleshy part of his neck forcefully. The warmth and smell of the blood as it spills out of his neck and onto your shirt and face makes you nauseous, but you fight back the urge to vomit as you watch your attacker fall to the floor.

You glance over slowly to see Steve standing there, blood splattered about his uniform and face, the dead body of the bald man lying at his feet. All the missions, all the fights, you’ve never had to fight for your life in such a brutal manner – ending so bloody. You stand slowly, taking the pistol from the man as you do and laying both it and the knife on the coffee table before you search his pockets for a phone. You find it and immediately dial a number.

“Ping this cell,” you say quietly, your voice on the verge of breaking. “Come fucking get us.” You’re not sure what else is said during the phone call as you watch Steve drag the body of the younger man out from in front of you and over near the door with the other man. Then you stay on the line as he drags both men out of the cabin and into the yard.

When you finally hang up, he’s back inside and you look at Steve and say simply, “They’re close.”

Dropping the cell on the coffee table, you see just how bloodstained your hands are in the firelight. You watch as your hands begin to tremble for a few seconds before a larger set of hands envelopes them tightly.

“Breathe,” Steve says calmly, and you do, not realizing that at some point you had stopped breathing. Glancing up at him, he gives you a small smile of reassurance. “We’re okay.”

Maybe it’s the adrenaline and endorphins rushing through you.

The fact Steve and you took on two murderers without any of your usual resources.

Or maybe it’s the bombshell he dropped earlier.

The fact both of you could have easily died tonight, became another picture on that wall.

“No, we’re not,” you whisper before you press your lips against his. Soft and full. 

You feel him hesitate before his hands release yours and pull you closer to him, mouth opening wide to devour you. Tongue writhing against yours. The slight taste of copper on his lips only adds fuel to the fire burning within you. His kisses are desperate, hand caressing your face, and you get lost in that moment.

There’s only you and him.

No one else.

The sound of the quinjet brings you back to reality and you break away from the kiss, dropping your head. Steve clenches his jaw in frustration before he places a chaste kiss in your hair. You see the flashlights through the windows, and you turn toward the cabin door as it’s flung open.

You see the big dark eyes widen in horror at the sight of you covered in blood and you quickly calm him, “I’m okay. It’s not my blood.”

“Thank god,” Tony breathes a sigh of relief before he takes your face in his hands gently. “You scared the hell out of me.” He kisses you softly and as much as it’s comforting, it breaks your heart. “You okay big guy?” He questions Rogers and Steve gives him a nod. Tony smiles giving Steve an appreciative nod as he pulls you against the nano-tech suit, wrapping his arms around you. Wilson walks in beside him as Stark continues talking. “I’m sorry. We’ve been flying blind, pinged the last tower your cells hit on and have been scanning the area. I didn’t know – I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s okay,” you say. “Can we get out of here?”

“Of course.”

“You good?” Sam questions as Steve moves closer to him. He knows the last six months haven’t been the easiest on his friend. All it took was Steve seeing you and Tony together the first time for him to realize it.

That’s how the saying goes though right? You don’t know what you’ve got, until it’s gone.

“No,” Steve replies.

***

The redheaded woman enters the room with a devious smile on her face, causing the man sitting on the throne to look at her suspiciously, “I know that look. What have you been up to?”

“Taking care of a little business,” she says.

“And what would that be?” Crowley questions her.

“Someone needed me to cause a little ruckus amongst those pesky Avengers.”

“Setting little fires, again are we?” the man looks back down to the book in his hands.

“Oh sweetie,” Rowen begins with a smile, “I’m going to burn the whole thing down.”

“What did you do Mother?” he looks back up at her curiously.

“Just watered the seeds,” she replies innocently. “It’s amazing what a little life or death situation does.” Crowley watches her intently as she continues with a smile. “What happens when the King finds out his right-hand man is in love with his Queen?”

The man in the black suit grins, “Camelot falls.”


End file.
